


SMG4: Bowling with Friends.

by Crowned_Healslime, TheComboKing



Series: Red and White Roses [10]
Category: SMG4, Splatoon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Violence, Clones, F/M, Fluff, Friendly Sparring, Fun With Friends, Inkweaver clones, Kissing, Lots of it, Mario and Meggy are 23 and 22 respectively, Meggy just wants to keep her skills in check, No not Star Wars clones, Pizza, Romance, fun in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Healslime/pseuds/Crowned_Healslime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheComboKing/pseuds/TheComboKing
Summary: The SMG4 gang is together today to go bowling and just have fun. But that's not all...With help from Axol's Inkweaver, some of the gang will be getting revenge on a certain anime-obsessed chameleon that gave them so much trouble in the past...
Series: Red and White Roses [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657387
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Meeting up with the Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE BACK!  
> Before this starts, I would like to deeply apologize for going essentially dead silent for almost two months. College kept me insanely busy. I'm on winter break for over a month now, so I have a lot of free time. So expect weekly posts here for at least a month.  
> Also, the story is T for the time-being, but once it reaches the second half of the story, it WILL be bumped up to an M with a "Graphic Depictions of Violence" tag. But that's for when we get to Chapter 3. With that said, enjoy Chapter 1.

_Yesterday, Mario and Meggy had a lovely Valentine's Day, a day they will cherish forever. Today, everybody is getting together to go bowling and just have a good time. They called ahead of time, and discovered that emotional support pets of any kind are allowed, so Desti will bring Namby with her when the time comes. It cuts to our favorite couple, sleeping happily together, until Mario wakes up._

Mario: Every day, she just gets cuter and cuter.

_Meggy continues to sleep, her chest slowly rising and falling with each gentle breath taken as Mario continues to look lovingly at his girlfriend, a peaceful look on the Inkling turned Human's face_

Mario: She's a living ball of cuteness, she looks so cute when she sleeps. That peaceful and innocent look on her face is so adorable that an ordinary man could die from it. I'm so glad she loves the flowers I got her. though she nearly crushed my bones with her hug.

_Mario leans in and gently kisses Meggy on her cheek. Meggy stirs lightly, but continues to sleep as a light brush dusts her cheeks_

Mario: Every second spent with you is a second that I will forever treasure, my beautiful princess. Words can't describe just how much I love you, hot stuff. Heh, I wonder if she heard me call her hot stuff.

_Meggy slowly begins to wake, blinking the sleep from her eyes as they slowly focus on the plumber in front of her, smiling back at her with a gentle fondness in his eyes_

Mario: Morning, sweetie.

_Meggy smiles warmly_

Meggy: Morning, Red.

Mario: I've been awake for about 15 minutes now. I didn't want to wake you, you had this peaceful and innocent look on your face that was so adorable that I had to let you continue sleeping. Every day, you somehow get cuter and cuter.

Meggy: Hearing you say that makes me all warm and fuzzy, Red. You've turned me from a total tomboy to a mushy romantic who can't imagine a future without you.

Mario: Heads up, it's going to be just as cold as it was yesterday.

Meggy: That's perfectly fine with me. After all, we were invited to go bowling today shortly before Valentine's Day arrived, so we'll be spending a lot of time inside anyway.

Mario: We'll still need to bundle up. We won't be going bowling for a few hours. Plus, it's snowing outside again and I'd be down for more snow-related activities.

Meggy: And we can do just that, Red.

Mario: Sounds lovely. Gonna rock the same winter outfit as yesterday?

Meggy: If you'd like me to, I can.

Mario: Do you have another winter outfit that interests you? You can tell me what it is if you'd like.

_Meggy points to her right, and Mario sees two winter outfits. One is the outfit she wore yesterday, the hoodie, gloves, skirt and leggings. The other outfit is a hoodie very similar to Desti's that she bought as a way to remember her before she was brought back, along with red winter gloves and dark blue jeans._

Mario: Which outfit do you find more comfortable?

Meggy: I honestly don't have a real preference. Either one works well for its intended purpose.

Mario: Since we're probably gonna end up sparring today, go with the same outfit from yesterday. Don't the jeans impact your flexibility in a negative way?

Meggy: Well, actually, they're faux jeans. They're denim leggings that only look like jeans.

Mario: So, they look like jeans yet feel like leggings?

Meggy: Precisely!

Mario: Then, let's-a-go with that then. The socks you wore yesterday looked really cute and matched your boots quite well.

Meggy: We should probably shower after we spar. We'll change into our winter outfits afterwards. Right now, it's time for breakfast, followed by sparring, and then more fun out in the snow!

Mario: How about we spar, then shower, then have breakfast?

Meggy: Actually, that's a much better plan. Let's do that!

_Meggy goes into another room, and puts on her denim leggings and boots. Mario puts on his normal plumber outfit, then goes into the living room to get ready to spar with Meggy._

Mario: How much fun do you have sparring?

Meggy: A lot. Especially when it's with you.

Mario: What is your favorite thing about it?

Meggy: Just the thrill of it. Anything physical gets my blood pumping and my adrenaline rushing.

Mario gets into his fighting stance.

Mario: Give me your 100% best.

Meggy: You know I will.

Mario: I'll let you strike first. Ready when you are.

Meggy then proceeds to strike with a fast moving kick that quickly turns into a rapid combo

Mario: Am I fighting Meggy or Chun-Li?

_Meggy then starts replicating some of the character's moves, keeping Mario on edge._

Meggy: Too much for ya?

_Mario then surprises Meggy by sweeping her legs out from underneath her, while catching her and lightly dipping her with a smug look on his face_

Mario: Not if you let your guard down. 😉

_Meggy simply blushes and laughs lightly, realizing Mario is right_

Meggy: You know me all too well, Red.

Meggy then lunges at Mario with a flying kick, and starts trying to mix up her kicks, using her flexibility to her advantage.

Meggy: HI-YAH!

Mario then starts to fight back with punches, but Meggy blocks them by raising her leg.

Meggy: You may have noticed that I like to use my legs not only for fighting offensively, but also defensively.

_Mario continues to block his opponent’s attacks_

Meggy: Betcha can't block this.

_Meggy grabs him and slams him to the ground with her legs._

Mario: Oof! Dang, you're quick!

_Meggy: Quick and strong. Mario stands up, and Meggy starts launching kicks at him again, but Mario starts countering them with punches. Mario's fist and Meggy's boot connect every time, and this continues for another 10 minutes._

Mario: Phew....that was intense. Got quite the thrill from that.

Meggy: You've learned well, Red. You're far above average, now, and you're starting to give me a run for my money.

Mario: Your kicks still really sting. Your boots are incredibly powerful, you could be a successful martial arts champion if you went for it.

Meggy: I’m flattered to hear that. 😊

Mario: Come on, let's get some showers, then I'll make breakfast.

Meggy: Sounds good.

_Mario and Meggy each take turns taking showers, then Mario cooks some eggs and bacon for himself and Meggy._

Mario: You can wrap your legs around me to be nice, warm, and snug while we eat if you want.

Meggy: You really like it when I wrap my legs around you, don't you? 😉

Mario: It's so nice and cozy. It doesn't make you uncomfortable, does it?

Meggy: Of course not!

Mario: You don't have to if you don't want to, it was just a suggestion.

Meggy: I know. It's just nice to know that you're comfortable with me doing that most of the time. It shows just how strong our bond is.

Mario: Our bond is just like our love: unbreakable.

Meggy: And each time we go further into our relationship, we're more prepared for it. I never would have been comfortable with making out with you during the vacation, but with how comfortable we've gotten with each other, that discomfort was non-existent yesterday. I cannot express just how much our close bond means to me, Red.

_They finish eating._

Mario: Would you like a passionate and loving kiss?

_Meggy places their plates into the sink and walks back over to Mario_

Meggy: I would love that.

Mario: Just so we're clear, we're not making out. At least for now. We could make out later tonight if you'd like. But, until then....

_Mario cups Meggy's face, and pulls her into a passionate and emotional kiss, pouring every ounce of his love for her into the kiss. Meggy kisses back with the same levels of passion and love, her love for Mario pouring out_

Mario: I wish I could express just how much I love you, Meggy. My love for spaghetti pales in comparison to my love for you, and we both know how much I love spaghetti.

Meggy: All too well, Mario. My love for you cannot be expressed with words. I feel as if our physical actions do the talking for us.

Mario: Ready to go play in the snow?

_Meggy scoops up Mario_

Meggy: Ready!

Mario: Well this is a twist.

Meggy: Can't have you stealing all of the glory. 

Mario: Fair enough. Betcha you won't carry me to the castle when we meet up with everybody.

Meggy: Don’t tempt me, Mario. 😉

Mario: So, what snow-related activities does my princess want to do today?

Meggy:: How does making snow angels sound?

Mario: Sure! Bring us out, my princess!

_Meggy giggles and brings the plumber outside, placing him down before lying near him as they start to make snow angels. Mario then stands up after a while._

Mario: Watch this. I'm gonna stomp out snow to form a word. Just watch.

_Mario proceeds to stomp out the words "Mario x Meggy forever" in the snow._

Mario: There.

_Meggy giggles as she reads out what Mario wrote in the snow and hugs him_

Meggy: You find so many ways to be sweet, Red.

Mario: Let's see you stomp out a word in the snow now,

_Meggy gets straight to work as she stomps out the words 'I love you'._

Mario: Meggy, that's so sweet...

_Mario starts getting emotional as tears of joy form in his eyes._

Mario: Could I have a hug?

_Meggy gives Mario a tight hug and a kiss to the forehead. SMG4 and Tari, who were out for a walk together, see this._

Tari: Aww......

SMG4: Ain't that adorable?

Meggy: Hi guys! Come join us over in the snow!

_The group of four happily participate with each other in snow related activities, even going so far as to have a short, but intense snowball fight_

Tari: So, how was did Valentine's Day go for the two of you?

Meggy: It was wonderful. We even went out for pizza at a local pizza place. How about you two?

Mario: I bet it involved memes.

SMG4: Only a small amount, actually.

Mario: What did you guys do?

Tari: We mostly held each other, enjoying each other's company, and enjoyed all the decorations Glitchy put out.

Mario: I got Meggy a Valentine's Day gift. And it wasn't chocolate either. It was something even better.

Meggy: Mario got me a beautiful bouquet of roses.

Mario: Needless to say, I was covered in kisses after giving it to her. We also made out for the first time.

Tari: Really?!

SMG4: That fast?! You two must really be in love for that to occur.

Meggy: It was so beautiful.

Mario: SMG4, did you forget that I told you about this when you gave me a ride back to Meggy and I’s apartment?

SMG4: Oh, right.

Mario: But still, why are you so surprised?

SMG4: It's just that you guys haven't been together for that long compared to us. But, it proves that you guys love each other dearly.

Meggy: Indeed.

Mario: I just wish I could use words to express just how much I love Meggy. My love for Meggy surpasses my love for spaghetti

Meggy: And that's saying a lot.

Mario: You should've seen the winter outfit she was wearing yesterday, she looked so cute when wearing it!!!!!

Meggy: Never thought I'd say this, but skirts really aren't that bad.

Mario: You probably would not be saying that if you didn't have the leggings.

Meggy: Or shorts for that matter, but I digress.

Mario: So, everybody's going bowling today, right?

SMG4: That's the plan, yes. Desti's sister is also tagging along, and so is Desti's pet. The bowling alley people are allowing it, since Namby is an emotional support pet for Desti.

Meggy: Let's head to the castle and meet up with everybody then. I kinda wanna know how Luigi and Saiko's Valentine's day went.

Tari: Let's get going then!

_The four make their way to the castle, and head on in._

Meggy: Hi guys!

 _Desti walks over, with Namby in her arms_.

Desti: How did Valentine's Day go for you and Mario?

Meggy: It was wonderful.

Mario: We spent the day together, and even went out to eat.

Meggy: Mario even bought me a bouquet of red roses.

Desti: You truly are a gentleman, Mario. Can't wait to see the day when you two get married.

Luigi: There's my bro! Hey Bro!

Mario: Hiya, Luigi!

Meggy: Hi, Saiko! I like the winter outfit.

Saiko: You look cute in that outfit, Meggy.

Meggy: You should've seen my outfit yesterday then. Not often you see me wear a skirt. But for today, I'm going for something rather simple. Hoodie, gloves, and denim leggings with my normal pair of boots.

Meggy: What about you?

Saiko: Nothing too fancy. Just casual winter wear that does its job.

Meggy: I like the boots.

Saiko: Thanks!

Meggy: Trust me when I say this, boots can be powerful weapons if you have the skill for it. Play your cards right, they might just be even more powerful than your hammer. Maybe I should teach you some of what I know so that you can put them to good use. Would you like that?

Saiko: If you'd like. I did tell Luigi that I would like to take up Kickboxing at some point.

Meggy: When would you like to start?

Saiko: Next Saturday?

Meggy: Sure! Better bring your boots for that day, and an outfit for fighting if you got one.

Saiko: I’ll be ready.

Meggy: How did your Valentine's Day go with Luigi?

Saiko: Really well. We had a fun time hanging out.

Meggy: What did you two do?

Luigi: We spent the evening watching movies and enjoying each other's company. We went out to a restaurant at the end of it and kissed on the balcony of our house.

Meggy: Your brother is quite the gentleman. He bought a bouquet of red roses for me. We had a pizza date, and then went stargazing. Oh, and we made out for the first time.

Luigi: Made out!?

Saiko: Didn't think your relationship was moving that fast.

Meggy: It was beautiful. I love him so much.

Luigi: The bond you two share is a strong one. It's amazing how comfortable you two are around each other.

Meggy: Being really close friends for 2 years really helped.

Mario: You've got that right.

_Meggy mewls happily and nuzzles Mario's neck._

Luigi: Are those wedding bells I hear?

Mario: We're not there yet.

_Mario then thinks mentally._

Mario: _But in a couple months, after the Splatfest, we just might._

_Namby meanwhile, is with Desti talking to her._

Namby: Mamma Desti.....will Namby be allowed to go with you?

Desti: They made an exception for support pets, which you fall under, so yes.

Namby: Yay!!!!!

_He hugs Desti with all of his tentacle/arms. Desti pets Namby gently, smiling at the little Healslime's enthusiasm_

SMG4: We're gonna be getting a bunch of pizzas after we bowl, we're introducing Namby to the wonderful delicacy that is pizza.

Meggy: Sounds fantastic! But, how are we going to handle transportation? Red and I will be going in my car, and I can fit two more.

Desti: Can Hope and I ride in your car?

Meggy: That could work, as long as you hold Namby and make sure he's safe.

Namby: I know Mamma Desti will keep Namby safe.

_Desti smiles, and kisses the little Healslime's forehead._

Meggy: Alright, so one car will be myself, Red, Desti, and Hope. But, what about everybody else?

SMG4: Don't worry about it. I have a van.

Meggy: Can you fit everybody else in your van?

SMG4: Well, most, but I do have another car the others can use.

Shroomy: I can drive the other car! I've got my license for my boy scouts badge! I'll take Axol, Bob, and Boopkins.

Meggy: Are we all ready to roll out?

Everyone: Ready!

Meggy: Mario, Desti, Namby, Hope, follow me to my car.

Shroomy: Axol, Bob, and Boopkins, you're with me.

SMG4: That leaves Tari, Luigi, and Saiko, follow me you three.

_Everybody groups up and follows their respective leaders. Meggy brings her group to her car, and they start getting in._

Desti: Namby, wait until I'm buckled in please. I'll let you know when you get in.

_Desti gets buckled in._

Desti: Alright, come here, Namby.

_Desti holds out her arms._

Namby: Thanks, Mama Desti!

Hope: That is so cute! Namby really loves you.

Desti: Thanks, sis! You excited to try out pizza later tonight, Namby?

Namby: Yes!

Desti: I brought a small snack with me, you're probably hungry, aren't you?

Namby: A bit.

_Desti pulls out a barbecue chip bag._

Desti: I'll share my chips with you.

Meggy: Is Namby safely secured back there?

Desti: He is. We're ready to go.

Meggy: You ready back there, Hope?

Hope: Ready!

Mario: Let's-a-go!

_Meggy begins to drive towards the bowling alley._

Desti: How does it feel, being in your first car ride, Namby?

Namby: It's fun.

Desti: I'm so happy you're a part of my life, Namby. My life ever since I was revived has truly been amazing, because I've got wonderful friends, and a truly amazing pet for emotional support.

Namby: Namby is happy that Mama is happy.

Desti: Desti thinks Namby is adorable.

_Namby nuzzles Desti happily._

Namby: Namby loves Mama so much!

Hope: That little jellyfish has really changed you. All I can say is it's nice to see you happy again.

Desti: You being a part of my life again really helped.

_Desti leans over to hug her sister._

Desti: You really are an awesome sister.

Hope: Even though you're now a human, I still couldn't agree more. I'm just happy to have you in my life again.

Desti: Being human has it's perks. Taller, physically stronger, and water no longer burns me.

Hope: I am a bit jealous at that, but I can't complain too much.

Desti: You're insanely strong yourself. I really feel the force of each and every one of your punches and kicks when we spar, and that's without your spiked boots. The spiked boots may do even more damage than the steel-toed boots. Which begs the question, would you have used your spiked boots on Francis if you confronted him alongside the rest of my friends?

Hope: Considering all the torture he put you and your friends through, yes.

Meggy: Hope, you may be able to do that. I was chatting with Axol the other day, and he revealed he could spawn Francis with his pen if requested.

Hope: Really!? I'd love to give that chameleon what's coming to him, even if it is just an imitation.

Meggy: Are you wearing your spiked boots right now?

Hope: Not currently, since they weren't designed with heavy snow in mind, and I don't have them with me.

Desti: They're at her house. Could we stop by there on the way back so she can grab them?

Meggy: Sure thing. We'll be doing this at the castle, as it's safer there, so we can swing on by once we're done.

Hope: I know I use punches and kicks equally, but I'm using exclusively kicks on that chameleon, since I'll be using my spiked boots.

Meggy: Looks like we're here! Come on guys, let's go meet up with everybody.

_The group get out of the car and go inside, looking forward to a fun day of bowling…_


	2. Bowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go bowling. Two groups versus each other.

_Meggy and her group have gone inside the bowling alley and have met up with the rest of the gang._

Meggy: Alrighty, we're here! What's the plan?

SMG4: We have the lanes to ourselves tonight. We'll be doing teams of six in two lanes. Two teams, one night of fun!

Meggy: I'm taking Mario, Desti, and Hope for sure. Whoever wants to join my team can.

Luigi: Can me and Saiko be on your team? It's been a while since we last got to hang out properly together.

Mario: Okie-dokie!

Meggy: Then it's settled. SMG4's team will be himself, Tari, Bob, Boopkins, Shroomy, and Axol.

Namby: Namby will be cheering for both teams!

Mario: HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Meggy: WOOMY!

Hope: Axol, right? That's your name?

Axol: Yes, that's my name.

Hope: Meggy told me that you have the ability to spawn that chameleon with your pen. Could you do that for me when we're all back at the castle? I want to get revenge on him for what he did to my sister.

Axol: That was the plan. The more the merrier I say!

Hope: Huh? Who else is doing it?

Axol: Beanie Human Girl and Emo Human Girl wanted to do it already, and I'm pretty sure Red Tomato wants to do it too. Having another person to join in the fun will be all the more entertaining.

Hope: He'll be bleeding by the time I'm done with him. I'll be using a pair of spiked boots that I have at my house.

Desti: Yo, Sis! You're up!

Hope: Coming! I can't wait to give Francis what's coming to him.

Meggy: Neither can I. He'll be saying hello to my boots. Though I have to admit, I’m a bit worried for Tari though, the beating on Francis is going to be extremely brutal. Axol said he's more than willing to spawn him multiple times so that we each can deliver the final blow.

Saiko: Tari's confidence had been growing, Meggy. And if she's uncomfortable with it, there's no shame in her backing out. Violence isn't exactly a good thing, though we're all making an exception in this case.

Meggy: You're joining in on the fun too? I may have to teach you a couple moves beforehand then.

Saiko: Nah, I'll be using this bad boy.

_Saiko produces her hammer from nowhere_

Saiko: But thanks for the offer.

Meggy: Next Saturday it is then. Better have your boots and a fighting outfit ready.

Saiko: I look forward to it.

Meggy: Wait, do you have a fighting-type outfit?

Saiko: After Luigi and I started dating, I got an entire wardrobe for many different occasions. I use a fighting outfit to help Luigi with self-defense lessons. Even gave him a few during the New Years’ vacation in Miami.

Mario: WAHOO! STRRRRRIKE!

Meggy: Nice job, Red!!

Saiko: Want to see the outfit, Meggy?

Meggy: Sure. Go ahead and show me.

_Saiko shows Meggy the picture, which depicts Saiko training Luigi so that he can defend himself._

Saiko: How do I look in that?

Meggy: Not gonna lie, you know how to dress for any occasion. You manage to blend practical with attractive quite nicely. I didn't even know you had physical training of any kind before.

Saiko: I cited you as an inspiration to start fight training. I seem to take on your style as well.

Meggy: Guess I have that effect on others. By the way, I don't think I ever asked, but when did you and Luigi officially become a thing, and how did it actually happen?

Saiko: Long story....

Meggy: I take that it's something you don't like to talk about that much?

Saiko: In a way, yes. I think you remember that nobody really wanted to be with me, even back when I was just a character in a video game. Rejection was something I was all too used to, but Luigi helped me realize that it wasn't a fruitless effort. Had it not been for him, I likely would have gone crazy again.

_Saiko looks over to Luigi, who manages to pull off a strike_

Saiko: Perhaps I'll go into full detail later, but what I will say is that he's truly a wonderful person. Overcoming his fears, just to try and make me a better person... It says a lot about him. I didn’t think I deserved him, but I’m happy he’s such a big part of my life. I just want to be able to thank him someday for all the wonderful things he has done for me.

_Saiko smiles fondly at Luigi_

Meggy: You two are picture perfect, you know that?

Saiko: Thank you, Meggy. I took up hand-to-hand combat to protect him in addition to my hammer. It's a part of the reason why I got these boots. They're nice and cozy, but also very powerful.

Meggy: Before we start the Francis beatdown, I want to see what moves you know. That cool with you?

Saiko: Yup. Gonna go back over to my wonderful boyfriend. See ya later.

_Meggy looks on with a smile, happy that things seem to be going well in everyone's lives, her own included._

Meggy: Picture perfect. Only three goals in my life are really left to achieve that aren't just dreams. Win Splatfest, get married, and eventually, start a family. All will come in due time.

_Meggy then heads over to the others and joins them in more bowling. Desti had just gotten a strike and Namby decides that he wants to give it a shot, so he walks over to Desti._

Namby: Mama Desti?

Desti: Yes, Namby?

Namby: Namby wants to try!

Desti: I can get you the lightest ball they have, but don't push yourself too hard Namby. I wouldn't be happy if you got hurt.

Namby: Namby can heal himself if he gets hurt

_Desti goes and grabs the lightest ball possible, and gives it to Namby._

Desti: Is that too heavy for you?

Namby: Nope! Magic helps a lot!

Desti: Go bowl a strike for me, Namby.

_Namby then goes to the line and lines up the shot, then throws it directly at the pins, bowling a direct hit, resulting in a strike_

Namby: Namby did it! Namby got a strike!

Desti: I'm proud of you, Namby!

_Desti hugs the little Healslime gently_

Namby: Thanks, Mamma! Namby loves Mama Desti!

Desti: You're welcome, Namby.

_Meanwhile, SMG4 and Tari watch._

SMG4: It’s nice to see everybody’s enjoying themselves, isn’t it, Tari?

Tari: It sure is, Glitchy. Watch me!

SMG4: I’m watching!

_Tari throws the ball and ends up getting a 7-10 split._

Tari: Uh-oh.

SMG4: Yikes, the toughest split possible! What do you intend to do, Tari?

Tari: I’ve got a plan. Just watch.

_Tari activates her Meta Runner arm and sees a way to get the spare. With this in mind, she throws the ball and successfully gets the spare._

Tari: WOO-HOO!

SMG4: That’s my girl!

_The two of them share a hug before SMG4 takes his turn._

SMG4: I won’t let you down, Tari!

Tari: You never do, Glitchy!

_SMG4 throws the ball, and gets a strike._

SMG4: YES!

Tari: Yay!

Boopkins: You’re up, Bob!

Bob: Hell yeah, bro! Bob’s gonna win this!

_He throws the bowling ball and it bounces right back. At his face._

Bob: Ow!

SMG4: You put too much strength into it, Bob.

Bob: How else am I gonna get the ladies?!

Saiko: With you, not a chance, Bob.

Bob: Rude.

Saiko: Nah, that’s what you are most of the time.

_Bob looks at Luigi, Mario, and SMG4._

Bob: What do they have that I don’t?

Shroomy: A voice that isn’t annoying?

Boopkins: Showing care for others?

Shroomy: A personality that isn’t at all like sanding paper?

Bob: Alright, both of you shut up!

_Axol overhears this._

Axol: Ooh, I think I’m detecting jealousy in Bob’s voice.

Bob: What? Me? Jealous? Oh please, someone as awesome as me never gets jealous!

Axol: You just keep telling yourself that.

_He goes back to his bowling group._

Hope: What were you doing over there?

Axol: Oh, Bob was trying to figure out what Red Tomato, Green Pickle, and Meme Man have that he doesn’t.

Meggy: Bob is the exact opposite of Mario to me. Mario is kind, caring, and knows when to be serious. Bob is none of those things.

Bob: I HEARD THAT!

Meggy: Whatever, Bob.

Bob: _Someday, you’ll regret that._

Boopkins: Uh, Bob? You alright? You’re just staring off into space.

Bob: What? Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s just get back to bowling.

Shroomy: Try not to have the ball hit your face this time!

Bob: SHUT UP!

_The entire gang laugh._

Meggy: Good one, Shroomy!

Bob: Watch! This ball won’t hit my face this time!

_Bob throws the ball and once again it doesn’t hit the pins, but rather goes flying and richochets around the alley, before hitting Mario in the face._

Mario: Ow!

Meggy: Mario! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!

_Meggy looks at Mario and sees a few bruises._

Mario: Few bruises. Nothing more.

Bob: See? It didn’t hit my face that time!

_Meggy walks over to Bob and smacks him upside the head._

Meggy: Yeah, but your stupidity caused my boyfriend to get hurt!

Bob: Boopkins, back me up!

Boopkins: You’re on your own for this one, Bob.

Meggy: For your sake, don’t let me catch you hurting Mario again, Bob…

_The look in Meggy’s eye intimidates Bob, so he nods yes._

Meggy: Good…

_Meggy goes back to Mario._

Meggy: I scared him.

Mario: Heh, you can be quite intimidating.

Meggy: I gotta keep you safe somehow.

_Boopkins sees that it’s Shroomy’s turn._

Boopkins: You’re up, Shroomy!

Shroomy: Oh golly gee.

Boopkins: You got this!

_Shroomy bowls a strike._

Shroomy: Easy.

SMG4: Not bad, Shroomy.

Shroomy: I do have a bowling boy scout badge, after all.

SMG4: Of course you do. Is there anything you don’t have a boy scout badge in?

Shroomy: One. A relationship badge. Frankly, I should be giving you, Mario, and Luigi that badge. In case you don’t know what I mean, that’s my way of saying I support the relationships.

SMG4: Thanks, Shroomy.

_The game ends, and Mario’s team wins._

Mario: Wahoo!

Meggy: Booyah!

SMG4: It’s not about the competition, it’s about having fun. Aside from what happened with Bob, did we have fun?

Everybody: YEAH!

SMG4: Good, let’s head back to the castle.

Meggy: Yes. Time to get a little revenge on Francis with help from Axol…

Mario: Hell yeah…

_The gang leave the alley and start heading back to the castle, ready to get payback on Francis, the chameleon that gave them a hard time months prior…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time is when things get bloody and also when I have to bump up the rating.  
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and if you celebrate Christmas, then have a Merry Christmas.


	3. Revenge on Francis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did say that I would have to bump up the rating to Mature, and it's because of this chapter. Regardless, hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Some of the SMG4 gang get revenge on Francis in brutal ways.  
> Well, Francis clones to be specific thanks to Axol's Inkweaver

_The gang have returned to the castle to prepare to get revenge on Francis, the chameleon who gave them a hard time months ago. Francis was responsible for causing Desti’s death and Meggy to become human. Half of the gang have decided they each want to take a turn getting revenge. Saiko decided she wants to take the first go._

Saiko: I’ll go first.

Luigi: Wait!

Saiko: What?

_Luigi pulls out Saiko’s hammer._

Luigi: You forgot this in the car.

Saiko: Thanks, sweetie.

Axol: Ready, Saiko?

Saiko: Ready. Hope, you’re about to see just how much damage my hammer can do.

Hope: I may not be a fan of violence, but impress me. That freak deserves it.

_Axol spawns Francis for the first time._

Saiko: This’ll be fun.

Francis: Wait, let’s not be so rash now, it was just one Octoling!

_Saiko immediately swings her hammer at Francis, breaking multiple facial bones._

Saiko: I don’t care. That Octoling was innocent…

_Saiko continues to hit Francis with her hammer._

Saiko: Luigi! Throw Francis towards me!

Luigi: You got it, Saiko!

_Luigi lifts Francis into the air and throws him towards Saiko. Saiko readies one last swing. Once Francis is close enough, Saiko swings with all of her might, separating his limbs from his body, resulting in the first Francis clone kill of the night._

Axol: And now, watch the magic happen.

_Francis disappears, and the ink used to spawn him returns to Inkweaver._

Meggy: How did it feel, Saiko?

Saiko: It felt great, though I don't think it'll be required to do that to anyone else, as long as nobody else dies. I'm... Trying to set a good example for Luigi and any potential children we may have later on down the line.

Luigi: You wanted revenge on Francis, and you got your revenge, sweetie.

Meggy: Alright, Hope. You're up. Got your spiked boots ready to go?

Hope: You bet!

Meggy: What's your plan of attack? How do you plan to presumably kill him?

Hope: Oh, you'll see. All I can say is, it'll be brutal.

Axol: Here you go! Enjoy!

_He spawns Francis for Hope. When Axol spawns him, he begs for his life, just like the previous clone. All the Francis clones remember is their final moments on Anime Island._

Francis: It was just one Octoling.....

Hope: I don't care... That was my sister you murdered... Cold-blooded creep...

Francis: Aww, too little too late to save your sister.

Hope: Doesn't mean I can't avenge her...

Desti watches from a safe distance.

Francis: Pfft, what can you even do? You have no weapons.

Hope: Oh, I do have weapons. They’re just not in my hands. You’ll see what it is in just a second.

Francis: Oh no, I’m so scared.

Desti: Get him, sis!

Francis: Wimp. I’ll end you just as quickly as your sister.

_Hope then kicks at Francis' eye, causing the spikes to go straight through it_

Francis: MY EYE!

_Hope's kick blinded Francis's eye with blood._

Francis: I'LL END YOU!

Hope: You get any closer, I'll blind your other eye too, and chip off your skin, and worse. Do not tempt me.

Francis: Oh crap...

Hope: Yo, Sis. How do you think I should kill him?

Desti: In the most brutal way possible.

Francis: You don't have the guts to kill me.

Hope: You killed my sister... I don't care if I kill you, you bastich...

Francis: Who the hell calls people that word these days? Sounds like something right out of a comic book. Comic books and superheroes are LAME!

Meggy: I’ll take comic books and superheroes over anime any day of the week.

Francis: SHUT UP!

_Hope walks up to Francis, and kicks him multiple times, each kick chipping off a piece of skin thanks to the spikes._

Hope: How does that feel, you insensitive prick?

_Francis begins to feel fear._

Francis: Please... No more...

Hope: You murdered my sister in cold blood. You don't deserve to live. Ready to see me kill him, guys? If you're easily squeamish, look away, cause it's gonna be bloody and brutal.

_Tari simply looks away, understanding that it could get ugly, and Boopkins does the same, feeling a bit queasy at the sight of violence._

Hope: Time to finish this. This is for my sister.

_Hope lunges at Francis and unleashes a barrage of brutal kicks upon him, each kick causing a small hole in him from the spikes. She unleashes more kicks, before decapitating him with a roundhouse kick._

Hope: That. Felt. Good. Justice has been served.

_Hope looks down at her boots and throws up a little on the inside._

Hope: Yikes, my boots are covered in blood.

Axol: Don't worry, it's just ink!

_Axol then summons the ink back to inkweaver, causes all of the faux blood to vanish with it_

Hope: Thanks, Axol! Who's next?

Meggy: I am. Time to end Francis' myself.

Hope: Think your kill can rival mine in terms of brutality?

Meggy: Probably not, but I don't care, as long as I get my chance to get payback.

Axol: Get ready, Beanie Human Girl, because here he comes!

_Axol spawns Francis, once again claiming that it was just one Octoling._

Meggy: Remember me, weeaboo trash?

Francis: You look a hell of a lot uglier than I remember

Meggy: You're just sad, because I have no more ink for you to drain.

Francis: Maybe you should've kept that ink, would've made you less ugly, maybe then you'd find someone who actually loves you.

Mario: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO MY GIRLFRIEND?!

Mario suddenly barges in and lands a strong flame punch to Francis' face

Meggy: Let's take him on together, Red.

Francis: You actually found a boyfriend? Shocking.

Meggy: At least he doesn't lack empathy.

Mario: You're dead, lizard trash…

Francis: Oh no... I'm so scared... Whatever will a fat plumber and an ugly human squid do to me?

Mario: The same thing I did to the last person who threatened to kill my girlfriend...

Francis: And who would that be?

Meggy: He went by SMG3. He's dead now. Reduced to a pile of ashes.

Mario: You'll be sharing his same fate, but it won't be from me, it'll be from her.

_Mario provides Meggy with fire powers, and her boots have a fiery aura around them._

Mario: Use your kicks, Meggy. They're powered by flames. It’s only temporary, but it will get the job done.

Meggy: I'm gonna enjoy this... Prepare to meet your fate, Weeb...

Mario: Get him, my princess!

Meggy then proceeds to kick Francis with flame powered kicks, causing him to be burned severely

Francis: (Ganon voice) IT BURNS!

Meggy: Good. It should be. When I'm through with you, you'll be nothing but an incinerated skeleton.

_Francis gulps loudly as Meggy attacks Francis with powerful kicks, which continue to burn him. She then pins him high up against a wall with her boot on his neck, channeling all of the flame power given to her, which eventually incinerates Francis._

Meggy: It's done... About time.

Mario: (in a Lobo voice) Not yet, scuzball.

Meggy: You know me all too well, Red.

Mario: What can I say? You and I love watching that series together.

Meggy: Only one person left. Desti, you're up!

Desti: I'm ready!

Tari: You know what? I want to get some revenge after Desti's turn. I know I don't like physical violence or killing.....but I'm willing to make an exception for that monster.

_The gang all look at Tari in shock._

Saiko: Tari actually killing someone, even if it’s a clone. Never thought I’d live to see the day…

Desti: You want to beat Francis too, Tari?

Tari: Yes. I do. But you go first.

Desti: With pleasure.

Namby: I'm staying at your side, Mama! Just in case you get hurt.

Axol: Get ready, because I'm spawning him now.

_Axol spawns Francis, and we know what he does next. Beg for his life. Though this one has more of a memory than the previous clones, as he remembers summoning the false Sephiroth to initially murder Desti._

Francis: Let's not be so rash now, it was only one Octoling. Just one.

Desti: Oh, you mean... Me?

Francis: N-Nani?!

Desti: Remember me? Of course you do. You stabbed me through the stomach, you freak.

Namby: You hurt my mama?! You're the one she keeps having nightmares about! You're the one who hurt her friends! You're a monster!

Francis: That's right, I did. And if you don't move, I'll rip every single one of your tentacles out of their sockets.

_Namby backs away in fear._

Namby: Eep! Don’t hurt me!

Francis: Pathetic.

_Francis then laughs maniacally, when all of a sudden, Desti's eyes glow a distinct orange hue as her blood begins to boil_

Desti: You lay even one greasy hand on him, and your own appendages will be strewn about the floor...

Francis: An empty threat. I'll just stab you in the stomach again, then I'll deal with that slime.

Desti: Not as empty as your soul...

_Desti then turns near feral and proceeds to assault Francis with a bunch of punches and kicks, even going so far as to bite his tail so hard it breaks the skin As this goes on, Axol jots down a note. Note to Self: do not ever try to hurt Namby. Francis screams in pain, yet also stands up defiantly._

Francis: You dare attack me?

Desti: You killed me, so it's only fair, weeb...

Francis: You really think you can kill the mighty Francis? Pathetic.

_He stares at Namby with a menacing look, once again scaring the Healslime._

Francis: Once I kill you, that dumb slime is next.

_Desti suddenly produces a knife_

Desti: You'd better get ready to die...

Francis: Pathetic. Using a basic knife?

Desti: Oh, I wasn't going to use this to kill you. That'd be much too easy.

_Desti then slashes a letter D into Francis' back_

Desti: But I figured it'd be nice to leave you with a permanent reminder of who killed you.

_Desti then proceeds to kick Francis' face repeatedly as it slowly turns into a bloody, pulpy mess_

Saiko: Holy crap!

Tari: Looks like we now know what happens when you threaten someone as cute as Namby.

_Namby rushes over to Desti, hugging her tightly as he lightly trembles out of fear._

Desti: Don't worry, Namby. You're safe. I won't let anyone ever hurt you. she kisses his forehead.

Namby simply hugs Desti tighter, not wanting to feel alone. The fear he felt from Francis causes the Healslime to start crying.

Desti: Namby... Please don't cry... You'll make Mama Desti sad…

Namby: I don't want you to get hurt, mama...

Desti: Mama Desti is a tough girl, it'll take a lot to take me down. If I ever get hurt, it's to protect my little Namby.

_Desti gives him a reassuring kiss on his forehead. Namby then places himself on Desti's head, gently resting on top of her for comfort_

Desti: I'll occasionally glance at Tari beating up Francis, but comforting Namby is my number one priority.

Meggy: You ready, Tari? What's your plan for attacking and killing Francis?

Tari: As ready as I'll ever be. Time to show that chameleon what he deserves.

Axol: This’ll be the last clone. As satisfying as it is, one can only get so much satisfaction before it becomes boring.

Tari: Heh, I’ll make it count then.

Meggy: Mind giving us a hint for how you'll be beating him up and killing him?

Tari simply points at her Meta Runner arm

Meggy: I don't follow. Are you punching a hole through his face for the fatal blow or something?

Tari: I can do a lot of crazy things with this, Meggy. You'll see just what I can truly be capable of.

Axol: Go get em, Tari!

_Axol spawns Francis for the final time._

Francis: Ah, the cowardly girl. Pfft.

Tari: I may be a pacifist... But nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it...

Francis: What are you gonna do about it?

_Tari then fiddles with her Meta Runner arm and her eyes start glowing_

Tari: What I should have done months ago on Anime Island…

Francis: And what would that be? Run away and cry?

_Tari then charges at Francis as her own Meta Runner arm non-fatally pierces his chest_

Tari: Incorrect...

Francis: Okay… That actually hurt…

Tari: Oh that's just the beginning.

Francis: What?

_Tari then pulls her arm out and proceeds to kick hard at the hole in Francis' chest, causing Francis to scream in pain._

Meggy: Don't just hit that hole in his chest, Tari. Go for his face too!

_Tari then proceeds to hit Francis in the jaw with a violent uppercut_

Tari: SHORYUKEN!

_Francis falls backwards as the shock of the force topples him over, his jaw and several teeth broken from the force of the impact_

Tari: Stand up…

_Francis struggles, but stands up_

Francis: How... You're just... A coward...

Tari: Cowardly Tari is long gone.

Francis: Ridiculous...

Tari: Time to finish this...

Francis: You don't have the guts to kill me.... Deep down....you'll always be a coward.....

_Tari slowly walks over to Francis, before lifting him up into the air by the collar of his shirt_

Tari: And you'll always be a cold blooded killer obsessed with anime...

_Tari then pierces Francis' chest with her Meta Runner arm as it clamps down_

Tari: Say goodnight...

_Tari then squeezes Francis' heart, causing it to slowly stop within seconds as the life slowly leaves the chameleon's body, before promptly ripping it out just before it completely stops. The rest of the cast watch in a mixture of shock, amazement, and horror. Tari's eyes quickly return to normal as she falls to the ground, slowly regaining her senses as Axol summons the ink back into Inkweaver_

Tari: Whoa....

_She looks at the rest of the gang, who have horrified looks on their faces._

Tari: What?

SMG4: You succeeded in killing Francis. You feeling alright?

Tari: I honestly don't remember any of it... It's probably for the best though. I can go into an offensive state should push come to shove, but I don't use it, because I could lose self control. As long as I killed him though, that's all that matters.

Meggy: We definitely saw that....you brutally killed him. Even more brutal than every MK11 fatality in the entire game.

Tari: Just know that wasn't the real me.

Meggy: Don't worry. We know.

SMG4: I’m glad you’re alright, Tari.

_Tari goes over to SMG4 and hugs him tightly_

SMG4: Hehe....

_Meggy goes over to Desti to check on Namby._

Meggy: Is Namby okay?

Namby: Namby is okay, now.

Meggy: That's good. I know you're safe in Desti's hands.

_The three head back over to where everybody else is._

Axol: Alrighty! That's taken care of, but here's a question: who do you think killed Francis in the most brutal way?

Meggy: Tari, if I'm being honest.

_Everybody nods in agreement._

Tari: H-Huh?

Meggy: I won't go into detail, but the way you killed him was something even Mortal Kombat wouldn't have.

Tari: Yikes.....

_The gang then all sit around to catch their breath after what just happened, knowing they still have a few more hours of hanging out to do in addition to having pizza later…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. Hope you guys have enjoyed it.  
> Have yourselves a safe and wonderful new year, and I'll see you with the final chapter of this story in 2021!


	4. Pizza Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang sit around and enjoy some pizza. Mario also remembers what was given to him and Meggy during the New Years' vacation after the two are home.

_As the gang continue to reflect upon what just happened, SMG4 gets up and heads to his computer._

Tari: What are you doing, Glitchy?

SMG4: Oh, I’m just ordering pizzas for the gang. I did say I would. I’m gonna get a few boxes of every topping, just to make sure there’s something for everybody.

Tari: Smart idea, Glitchy.

_SMG4 sees that Tari is still shaking a bit._

SMG4: You sure you’re alright, Tari? You’re shaking a bit.

Tari: I’m still a bit surprised that I did what I did to the Francis clone. I’ll be okay, don’t worry.

_Tari pecks SMG4 on his cheek before going back out to the main room of the castle._

Tari: Glitchy is ordering the pizzas now, guys.

Everybody: YEAH!

_Tari sees that Meggy is completely tuckered out._

Tari: Jeez, did your Francis beatdown really tire you out that much, Meggy? I thought you wanted to be an athlete!

Meggy: Oh please, it wasn’t that dumb chameleon that tired me out. I tested Saiko’s fighting skills while you were with SMG4. Let me tell ya, she’s no slouch, even without her hammer.

Saiko: I gotta keep my precious Luigi safe somehow. 

_Pizza arrives sometime later._

SMG4: Pizza Time!

Meggy: YAS!!!

Tari: Oh boy!

Mario: PIZZA!!!

Desti: Ready to try some pizza, Namby?

Namby: Yes, Mama Desti!

Desti: I'll get you a cheese slice to start out.

_Everybody gets the slices of pizza they want, and start sitting around and chatting. Mario and Meggy join Desti and Namby._

Desti: Here you go, Namby.

Namby: Thanks, Mama Desti!

_Namby takes a bite of the pizza, and his eyes widen in amazement_

Desti: Well?

Namby: Yummy!!

Mario: Your Francis kill was insanely brutal, Desti. Repeatedly kicking his face until it was nothing but a bloody pulp. That was satisfying to watch.

Desti: Honestly, it's a good thing it was Ink and not actual blood. That stuff isn't easy to clean out.

Mario: How would you know?

Desti: I once had a bloody nose and it got all over my jacket. Took me forever to clean that out.

Mario: Yikes...

_Everybody continues chatting and eating pizza for the next few hours, until Mario and Meggy have to leave._

Mario: Meggy and I are heading home now guys! It was a lot of fun!

SMG4: Thanks for agreeing to come along! We should do something similar another time!

Meggy: Agreed! Maybe dodgeball next time.

Mario: Or a bunch of video games!

_Everybody waves their goodbyes, as Mario and Meggy head home._

Mario: Wanna snuggle when we get back?

Meggy: I'd love to. The usual will do nicely.

Mario: Snuggle for a bit and then make out?

Meggy: You've got it. 😉

_They arrive a short time later and head inside. Mario takes his hat off, and then goes over to the couch, and holds out his arms._

Mario: Whenever you're ready. You can place your headgear next to my hat if you decide to take it off.

_Meggy places her headwear on the on the lamp stand and jumps into Mario's waiting arms_

Mario: Oof. Careful.

Meggy: Sorry. I guess I was just a bit too excited is all.

Mario: Don't be. Makes you look super cute.

_Mario then whispers the following words into Meggy's ear._

Mario: Love you, hot stuff.

_Meggy blushes intensely and buries her face into Mario's neck, happy to hear him say those words to her_

Mario: Guessing you really love when I call you that, don't you?

_Meggy simply mewls happily in response._

Mario: You know, I see tons of girls always trying to apply make-up to themselves to make themselves try to look "pretty." Except you, because in my eyes, you don't even need to. You are beauty at its most natural. A naturally pretty girl is what you are.

_Meggy simply starts to purr in response, Mario's words like pure sugar to her ears_

Mario: I can't wait for the day I propose to you. I'm picturing it right now: it'll happen in an open field under a moonlit sky. It'll also happen after a major event.

_Mario then realizes something._

Mario: Wait a second. Remember those rings Tari gave us over the vacation? We never put them on!

_Mario gets up, and retrieves the rings in question. He puts one ring on his ring finger, before walking back over to Meggy with her ring._

Mario: Would you like me to put the ring on your ring finger?

Meggy: I'd love it if you did. 

_Meggy holds out her ring finger. Mario places the ring on Meggy's ring finger._

Mario: There you go. It's a pretty ring, but not as pretty as you are!

Meggy: You spoil me so much, Red. I love you so much.

Mario: Spoil you how?

Meggy: You're just so sweet to me, calling me adorable, cute, etc. It makes me feel more special just hearing you say those things.

_Meggy gives Mario a quick kiss and giggles._

Mario: Your lips taste like the greatest plate of spaghetti.

Mario: How passionate should our make-out session be? Since we really didn't get to show much affection for most of the day...

Meggy: As passionate as you want it to be.

Mario: Let's make it the most passionate session yet.

Mario: Are you planning on wrapping your legs around me?

Meggy: Like always. Cause I know you find it nice and comfy. 😉

Mario: I think I'll be ready to start making out once that happens.

_Meggy proceeds to wrap her legs around Mario comfortably and then does the same with her arms_

Meggy: Better? 😉

Mario: Much better. I love it when you wrap your legs around me, it's so nice and cozy, helps keep me warm if I'm cold.

Meggy: And I love wrapping them around you, because it allows us to be closer.

Mario: I'll let you start the make-out session. Let's make this session a truly passionate one.

_Meggy dives in for a passionate kiss, completely shedding the restraint of affection she hides from the rest of their friends as her love for the plumber continues to grow and grow. Mario is briefly surprised at just how passionate Meggy's kiss is, but then kisses back with equal passion._

Mario: Are we as close as we can possibly be? Feel free to pull me closer if we aren't.

_Meggy slowly pulls Mario closer, until their bodies have no space between them, as Meggy continues to show Mario pent up love and affection, her mind a blur as the session continues. Meggy briefly breaks away from kissing Mario's lips. She then starts to cover his face in kisses, before going back to passionately kissing his lips. wanting to show Mario just how much she loves him._

Mario: I felt like I was covered in love.

_The couple's minds are total blurs as the passion pours out of them both, the two not showing any sings of wanting the moment to end_

Mario: I don't want this to end. I feel like I'm tasting the greatest plate of spaghetti known to man, that's what your lips taste like.

Meggy: I don't either, even though I know it eventually must, I'm just happy to be here with you, right now, making out with you. Each day, another barrier of discomfort crumbles, and it allows us to be even closer.

Mario: This will probably be the last barrier that crumbles for quite a while. Not ready to move on to... you know... yet. Probably won't be until well after we're married.

Meggy: Neither am I, but I know when that day finally does arrive, we'll both be ready for it.

_Meggy holds Mario's hand and interlocks her fingers with his own_

Meggy: I eagerly await the day we get married, and even more to the day we finally start a family.

_The couple mentally think to themselves for a few minutes._

Mario: _Just wait until after the Splatfest, my love._

Meggy: _He said that he pictured proposing to me after a major event. What if he did it after we win the final Splatfest?_

Mario: For our final kiss of this session, let's make it the most passionate kiss we've ever shared.

Meggy: I want you to start it this time. I don't believe you've ever started a kiss with me, yet.

Mario: With pleasure.

_Mario cups Meggy's face, and pulls her in for their most passionate kiss yet. Mario pours every ounce of his heart, soul, emotion, and love into the kiss, wanting to show Meggy just how much he loves her._

Mario: How was that?

Meggy: It was amazing...

Mario: Let's head to bed, it's getting late. I'll carry you over to the bed. 😊

_Mario scoops Meggy up in his arms, and carries her over to their bed bridal style. He then places her down on the bed and then climbs into the bed._

Mario: Goodnight, my beautiful and sweet princess.

_Meggy moves closer to Mario and nuzzles up to him_

Meggy: Goodnight Mario, my handsome and sweet prince.

_They fall asleep, holding each other closely. This time, Meggy also wraps her legs around her sleeping boyfriend, letting sleep take them both over. Splatfest nears closer and closer every day. Before they know it, Splatfest day will arrive. They'll need all the training they can get. But no matter what obstacles they face, they'll face it together._

**Cue SMG4 Credits.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of posting last week. I started formatting last week, but I just lost motivation because of what's going on right now. If you either live in America or have any form of social media, you most likely know what I'm talking about.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed. Next time, it's Splatfest time. This was written shortly before the release of Meggy's Destiny, so we didn't know what to expect with it. So expect some Splatfest differences. Oh, and if you paid attention to some of the dialogue towards the end of this chapter, then you know what's gonna happen in the next story. But when will it happen? You'll have to find out.
> 
> -TheComboKing


End file.
